


Duality

by MangoPrincess93



Category: Evangelion, Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPrincess93/pseuds/MangoPrincess93





	Duality

Mari whimpers as she writhes under Yui, shivering at the feel of warm lips against her skin. Usually it's the other way around; Yui is the one pinned beneath her, staring up with a blissful smile as Mari kisses a trail down her chest, drawing out every moment she has with Yui. When Yui's in charge, things are different. Whether it's her personality or because she's a scientist, Yui is methodical, precise, but not cold. No, she is warmth and light, and Mari is addicted to her. 

"Are you okay, Mari? You're zoning out again."

Mari's only response is a low moan, her hands fisting in the bed sheets as Yui bites down, slowly but firmly, and Mari knows she'll be wearing a scarf the next day, and Kyoko will notice and wink but not comment. 

They used to use ropes, too, until one day Yui backed down with trembling hands and said she didn't want to hurt Mari. It being Yui, Mari could never feel pain, but of course she agrees, because Yui's happiness is the most important thing in this world, and her own desires are a pale second.

And when Yui's fingers dip between Mari's legs and she throws her head back, baring her neck and daring Yui to mark her territory, none of that matters at all. The world fades away, becoming just the bed and herself and Yui; when their lips meets, stars burst to life; when Mari cries out as release takes her, galaxies swirl into being. Yui is at the center of it all, the goddess of their universe, and when she's done Mari flips her over and bows, worshipping every last bit of her until the only thing she can do is gasp into her palm and between her fingers and let Mari pleasure her. When she's done, Mari plants soft kisses on the insides of Yui's thighs, whispering her immeasurable love for Yui with every touch. 

It's their cycle: Mari gives with everything she has, with her hands and her lips and her breathy murmurs. Yui takes this and creates, trailing her fingers across Mari's skin in intricate patterns only she knows and loves her, and Mari loves her just as much; there is no more, because the universe hasn't stopped expanding yet and therefore cannot be quantified. 

At least, that's what Mari tells Yui one night. Yui laughs, kissing Mari where she knows she's weak, and as she bears Mari down to the bed, Mari closes her eyes, and the skies light up.


End file.
